Sugar, Spice, and Delight
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: The only way Squall can please his master is by loving him... one-shot... Squall X Seifer X Irvine... r/r plz...thx.


Disclaimer: They ain't mine...  
  
Warnings: Yoai... Seifer X Squall X Irvine... Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you hear them? I did. Little, soft voices in my ear, their breath warming my lithe body as I lay there, limp and careless. Opening my eyes, I can almost feel my pupils retracting, warding out the sting of the blinding white light as my eyes adjusted.  
  
"Our lion has come! Our lion has come!"  
  
Did you hear them?  
  
I let my eyes pass over the thin oval faces before me. I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes once more, feeling the heat of day beating harshly down onto my smooth skin. My vision appeared red and flamed underneath my closed eyelids. I buried my head into the pillow cradling it, trying to escape the tense warmth of the sun.  
  
"Our lion has come! Our lion has come to save us!" they chanted, touching me with only the delicate tips of their fingers. A shadow suddenly shrouded my vision and I looked up to see my master standing boldly over me. His short golden hair framed his beautiful, white face, his jade green eyes twinkling slightly. He lifted a hand, his eyes never leaving mine, and silently commanded the room empty.  
  
"Squall," my Master whispered tenderly, settling down at the foot of the bed.  
  
Did you feel them? I did. I shivered sweetly as his hands found their way to my thighs.  
  
"Master?" I ask without a second thought. I felt him crawl over me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him place little butterfly kisses over my cheeks and neck.  
  
"Yes, my angel?" He drew back just enough to look at me.  
  
"Why do you this to me?" I half complain.  
  
"Am I hurting you, angel?" He sought to remove his weight from my body, but I wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Oh, no Master." I pause, looking up at him shyly. "You make me feel as if I'm useless."  
  
"How so?" He lowered himself onto me fully again.  
  
"It's just the little things you do, Master. They bring me great pleasure." My cheeks felt unusually hot. I felt silly for blushing, but I could not control myself. "Please, don't hate me, Sir."  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"Because, I feel. I receive, yet I do not give. Let me pleasure you, Sir." I could feel his sex bulging and prodding the legs. If only I could reach it.  
  
"Squall," he whispered into my shaggy brown hair. "It's brings me great joy to know that you are happy. To see that you delighted with me as your master."  
  
"Of course, Master, but, I only wish I could..." I trailed off, the heat becoming unbearable.  
  
"What do you wish, Squall?" He was wrapping strands of my hair around his finger now.  
  
"I only wish I could show you that I love you, Master. In more ways than one."  
  
He looked at me for only a moment before disentangling himself from my arms and walking over to the bureau with the chair perched in front of it.  
  
"Come here, angel." He patted his thighs lightly when he sat down. I slid off the bed slowly, sauntered over to him, and crawled into his lap. "Do you know what would please me, Squall?" he whispered softly in my ear, rubbing the small of my back. I looked up at his face, frowned, and tilted my head to the side slightly, silently asking him to explain. He chuckled and kissed my lips. Looking up and over to a dark corner of the room, he gestured for the thin shadow to come forward. Immediately, I saw piercing violet eyes staring back at me.  
  
"Irvine?" I called out, puzzled.  
  
"Yes.." he drawled. He turned and looked at my master. "Hello, Seifer," he smirked.  
  
"Irvine," he nodded politely.  
  
The older man kneeled before me and gently touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "I have a gift for you, Squall, that would surely gratify your master. Isn't that what you want, darling?" I could only nod my head in curiosity and excitement. Irvine stood up and left me cradled in the blonde's arms as he turned down the bed. He sat down and gestured to me. "Come here, sweetheart." He spoke so delicately and calmly.  
  
Once again I looked up at my master, silently asking permission. He smiled at me and nodded sweetly, gently urging me to my feet.  
  
There he sat, his long and slim legs crossed at his thighs, perched at the edge of the extensive, silk coverlet. He tapped the spot next to him and it was then that I noticed that he wore silver rings on each finger and his nails were painted dark blue. His double breasted, frilly black velvet suit matched his two inch heel shoes. His cherry-colored was neatly combed away from his pale, idyllic face so that even his brow seemed to shine.  
  
I sat down at the edge of the bed next to him and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Make sure you give Seifer the show of a lifetime, seraph." He hissed hotly against my lips. Before I had a chance to respond to the rigid poke in my right thigh, Irvine forcefully pushed his wet lips to my own. My eyes widened when I felt his tongue thrust into my hot and waiting mouth. He played over the roof of my orifice with the warm, moist muscle. Instead of pushing him boldly away, I leaned into him and drew his tongue deeper into the depths of my mouth. He sighed and broke away from me, leaving me feeling utterly empty. "Not bad," he said, smiling. "Not bad at all."  
  
Instead of replying, I kissed him again. Sometime during the fervent kiss, he managed to get all of mine and his clothes off. When we both were fully naked, he leaned down and pulled my body on top of his. He gripped my butt cheeks tightly in his hands and I broke away from him to breath. He rolled us over and I sighed when I felt his own hard erection pressing furiously against mine. He stared down at me, his hair falling in rivulets over his shoulders, tickling my chest. "Have you ever done this before?" he whispered, concerned.  
  
"Yes," I answered quietly.  
  
"Good," He grinned. He hopped off of me in quest for my master's slave. I looked up to see him gazing hungrily at my body, unconsciously kneading the hard flesh in his pants.  
  
"Master?" He looked at my face, surprised. He stood up and walked over to where I lay spread out over the covers. He sprawled over next to me and passionately kissed me, thrusting his tongue in the same manner. I felt my legs being spread up and out so that my feet rested flat on the bed. I moaned coarsely into my master's mouth when I felt two thin, lubricated fingers enter my buttocks, slowly pushing up. He released my mouth and looked down to watched Irvine. I let my breath out slowly and closed my eyes tightly, getting used to the strange feeling. I felt the fingers working in and out of my taut body and myself expanding.  
  
"Are you ready?" I heard my master murmur quietly against my neck. I opened my eyes, smiled and nodded. Irvine pushed himself up between my legs.  
  
"If hurt you, I want you to tell me, okay hon?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Without further delay, he entered me slowly. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and brought my hands up to cover my face. He moved his hands to grip my wrists and pinned them to the bed, then brought himself down so that his body pegged me in the same manner. He began to thrust in a slow, idle rhythm. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that my master released himself from his own pants and was taking his place behind Irvine. He moved swift and hard, jamming his whole manhood into the man inside me, and I felt it. The force had caused Irvine to slide deeper into me.  
  
"Irvine," I cried, gasping.  
  
"Sorry, princess," he said planting a kiss on my swollen lips.  
  
Seeing that I was used to his shaft thrusting slowly in me, Irvine and my master deftly picked up the pace.  
  
"Damn, Seifer," Irvine hissed in my ear, moving so that they were both in sync.  
  
I felt myself clench around Irvine's thick and swollen rod when he plunged deeper. I tried to pull my wrists away from his death grip, but I could hardly move. When he hit my spot, it sent me squirming and twitching underneath his heavier body. I roughly brought my hips up to meet his thrusts any way I could.  
  
"O-oh--God..... Sqa-ll," he moaned before jets of warm, sticky fluids filled me. He thrust into me twice more before I was driven over the edge. Since Irvine was pressed so close to my body, I felt it flooding every nook and cranny of my thighs and pubic area.  
  
"Agghh!" Came the cry above us. My master discharged harshly and rolled over onto his back. Irvine moved over to my other side and kissed my sore wrists.  
  
The room was silent for a few minutes until my master pulled my body over to him, his arms around my waist. He kissed behind my ear and fell asleep with his head against my neck. I looked over to Irvine who was smiling broadly at us. I held my arms out to him and he settled in front of me, draping his left leg over my right. I tucked my head under his neck and closed my eyes.  
  
"Squall," Irvine whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Remember, the only way to satisfy your master is to love him." He tweaked my nose.  
  
"I'll remember that, Irvine." I smiled and fell into a dreamless, blissful sleep.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This started out as a Vampire Chronicle fic, you know... Squall = Armand... Seifer = Marius... Irvine = Lestat.... but I didn't exactly want my account deleted so I changed a few things.... by the way I've never ever done a threesome b'fore and I'd like to know whacha think.... thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
